Panther
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: T cuz I want it to. I call myself Void. I'm part panther. I escaped from ITEX. I ran to LaPush Rez, Washington, where I met Embry. AN- Embry cuz noone writes about him.


**I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. I only own my characters (PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE) **

_Wolf mind talk_

**TAKES PLACE IN NEW MOON AND DURING SAVING THE WORLD AND OTHER EXTREME SPORTS. **

**PANTHER CHAPTER 1**

_EXPERIMENT 18532_

_Sold to us by the BIERS [not given a name]  
Dark brown hair  
Grey panther shaped eyes  
Pale skin [May be from testing]_**(A.N. LINK TO PIC OF HER ON PROFILE)**_  
Pantherus_ _Human Hybrid, 4% panther, 96% human  
__**TRACKER  
**__*Can pinpoint anything, anywhere, at anytime  
*CAN TURN INVISIBLE  
*When scared, retractable claws come out and ears become pointed  
Mute  
Unable to make human noises except screams  
*Computer genius  
*Mind control  
*Top speed 340mph [MAY BECOME HIGHER]  
*Can send messages through mind  
__**WILL NOT LISTEN TO ORDERS!**_

_**TRACKER-**__**FAILED**_

_Moved to Experiments_

That is my file. I am Experiment 18532/Panther/Failure. I have been called all. I call myself Void. I wasn't good enough to be given a name in my parent's eyes. I have a brother, Really or Riley or something. I was being tested at the time so for all I know it could be Edward. But I think it's Riley.

I used to be a tracker, but as you can see from my file… it didn't work out. I really didn't listen to orders.

The reason why I fought is Riley. He was too old to be of any use to ITEX, 5 or 6 at the time, so our parents couldn't make any major money offa him like they did me. They probably just spent it all on beer. I remember him, and my parents, but mostly him. Oh yeah, I have a photographic memory, not that the scientists know that, I never trusted them. I kept stuff from them. It proved useful, especially when I was moved to experiments. My brother, he would always give me a little of what food he got, which was never much, 2 pieces of bread a day if he was lucky, he gave half of one to me. I didn't need as much as him.

I remember when Jeb came to get me. I was about 4 months at the time. Just about 12 years ago. Riley fought them, he tried to keep me. He knew they were going to do something bad to me, and they did. They gave me panther DNA, which is great, except with them my chance for a normal life flew out the door. And they had a few conditions, like I had to work for them. I stopped when I was 7. They had just found my computer powers too. They moved me to experiments. I stopped for my brother. I remembered him. But that was the first time I acted out on my instincts. Fight. Don't cooperate. I thought that that voice was my brother. So I did. And I haven't given up on the fighting them thing. Even though I knew it wasn't my brother.

So now I'm escaping. Yeah, I'ma do the impossible. But the flock did it. I can do it. I can't be caught, they'll kill me.

I looked back. DAMNIT! They sent erasers! Those assholes! I WILL KILL THEM!

There were about 25 of them and I wouldn't stand a chance without a weapon. I used my excellent eyesight to see if there were any weapons in range. No such luck. I ran faster. Thank god that they were so slow, they had almost no speed.

I had been running for HOURS! It had become dark and I must have crossed over a couple state lines. I looked for a sign to tell me where I am. I saw, "Welcome to La Push Reservation, Washington."

Hmm, La Push… doesn't sound too popular. Meh, I'll take what I can get. I'm tired anyway. I guessed it was an Indian rez. I wouldn't stand out too much in these jeans, a black tank top, and a green hoodie that I taken from a store. They were already beat up from me running in them so much. I wondered why it smelled like wolves.

I need to make up a story. Well, I couldn't tell them that I was part panther and had superpowers. They'd put me in a nuthouse for sure.

Hmm… my parents are from California and they just dropped me off in the woods and never came back. And my name was… Kae. Yeah. They'll believe that. They'll also believe that I fell off of the moon.

I sighed. I had nothing better to go with. Meh bro was going off to college, they hated me and didn't have money to take care of me… yeah, halfway believable. Not like they can prove it either way. I stopped in a clearing in the woods.

I was woken up when I heard people talking. Erasers wouldn't talk, so I was about 60% sure it wasn't them. That 40% seemed pretty big right now so I pretended to still be asleep. My ears became pointed and my claws came out. They were saying stuff about 'Bloodsuckers.' I wondered if there were vampires for a moment before I shrugged it off. Unfortunately, that movement attracted their attention.

"Sam, there's something there."

"Check it out," Sam said.

"It's a person."

"Good job Jake."

'Jake' came over and said, "Hey, I'm Jacob. Who are you?"

I answered without thinking, "Experiment 18532."

"What?" he asked.

"Void."

"What?" he asked, even more confused.

"I call myself Void," I said.

"I'm Sam and this is Jacob," the other one said.

"Like I said, I'm called Void," I said.

"Why do you smell weird?" Jacob asked.

"Why do you?" I asked. "You tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine." Friggin wolves.

"You need to come to Emily's place."

"If I say no will it matter?" I asked.

"Probably not," he said.

"Fine, I'll come."

We got up and started walking. When we got into a lighter place they got their first real look at me. I guess my looks aren't too bad, I have black hair and grey eyes, red lips, and pale, but not too pale skin. I hoped my hair would cover up my ears, no such luck.

"What are those?" Jacob asked.

I put my hands over my ears, not even thinking about my claws. "My ears," I mumbled.

"Can I see them?" I sighed and pulled my hair back, unintentionally exposing my claws.

"What's on your hands?" Sam asked quietly.

"Panther claws," I said truthfully. "They came in when I was about 2 years old. They're deformities."

"Oh."

We walked out of the light and I calmed myself down. Jacob looked at me at the next light and was surprised when my claws and pointed ears were gone.

"What happened to your ears?" he asked.

"They only come in when I'm scared," I mumbled. "Or pissed." I added as an afterthought.

"You were scared of us?"

"You would be too if you lived through a day of what I went through every day!" I hissed. Then I muttered, "Friggin erasers. I'm going to kill Ari one day."

"I wouldn't be able to tell if it weren't for the ears."

"Your parents hit you?"

"Something like that," I said, didn't want to give too much up.

"Oh."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I'd never talked much. Something might slip.

"We're here. There are like, 15 guys here, so don't be surprised," Sam said.

"'M kay," I said.

We walked into his house, it wasn't super nice like the rich people or anything, but it ok compared to where I was.

"HEY SAM!" one of the people said. I guess he didn't notice me. My claws came out and my ears became pointed, I was scared, damn it! Yelling in my world meant pain. I started growling quietly, it angered the scientists, might work in my favor. Probably won't though.

Sam laughed, "Hey guys. Look who we picked up, this is Void."

An Indian girl came into the room and said, "Hey Sam."

Did I mention they're all Indian? Well they are.

They guys were still messing around. I looked around memorizing every single one of them. Might become useful.

"Why'd you bring her? Is she super strong? She don't look it," one of them said.

"Shut up Paul."

I got pissed. So my claws came out. I can't stand it if people comment on my strength. That's what happened now… I felt them come out and smiled predatorily, this came with the panther thing. Jacob sort of looked scared, my smile is DEMONIC!

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jacob asked. I showed him my hands. "So you're scared?"

"Naw Jacob," I said still smiling. "I'm pissed. And everyone should run when you get a… someone like me pissed."

"Um… Paul's pretty strong… hate to break it to you, but you probably couldn't scare him," Jacob said.

I smirked, "That's where you're wrong, Jacob, I scare assassins, I think I can scare one buff guy. BRING IT ON PAUL!" OOOH! This was going to be FUN! Last time I had a REAL fight against someone that could give me half of a challenge was when they put me and this Nudge girl with wings, one of Max's flock, in a room. We started out with hangman, but then we got bored, so we started play fighting. Then we started real fighting. It was fun. But… the scientists saw that. That never happened again.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Don't worry about that, if you do hurt me, I'll be better in a few days. I ignore pain well. I want to FIGHT someone damn it! BRING IT ON! I haven't fought someone good in three years!" I said.

I was in jeans and a tank top. I liked how it looked. And it was easy to fight in. I smirked; this is going to be fun.

We walked into a clearing in the woods.

"Sooooo… are you ready nooooooooooooow?" I asked, dragging out the words.

"Yeah, but this might hurt," he said. No backing down now.

"Yeah, it'll hurt _you_," I said, smirking again. I LOVED fighting.

I started circling him. The guys started laughing, but I knew what I was doing. This method was taught to the erasers, and me. It was usually used for prey but whatever. I smiled as I ran my tongue over my razor sharp teeth, loving the irony taste of blood assuring me that they were still sharp, and the tickling feeling of new skin stretching over the cut. My spit had healing powers, weird right?

Paul chuckled and suddenly launched at me. I jumped out of the way and turned invisible. I jumped onto his back and pushed him to the ground, brushing my teeth on his neck, cutting him a bit, but not too much. I turned visible again, I asked, "Do you give or do I have to bite?"

He realized he wasn't going to get out of this and surprised everyone, except me, by reluctantly saying, "I give." I giggled and licked his wounds, the blood had already gotten on his shirt but there was nothing I could do about that. He looked at me weirdly, but when he felt his cuts that my teeth made, they were gone. I grinned, "Healing spit. I'll give you more proof if I need to."

"Uh, well, more proof would be great," another one said.

I grinned and cut the top of my arm with my teeth, through the muscle and everything. I grimaced, it hurt. "See that, bleeding and cut and everything?" they nodded and one went to get the med box. "Don't need to get anything. Watch." I brought my arm up to my mouth and licked it. I showed them as the muscle and skin sewed together. "Healing spit. Voila. Good as new. And the only thing that can counteract it is peanut butter. No joke."

"Um… ok? Weird. Uh, Em put some blankets on the couch for you," Sam said.

"Thanks!" I said running back and grabbing the thickest blanket, putting it in a 4ft circle right in front of the couch. Then I circled it and flopped down. Embry walked over to the couch and set up a little bed… ish… thing. His head was where I was, and he started to rub my head. I purred unintentionally. He chuckled, and continued to rub my head. It felt good, so I kept purring. I felt myself change into a panther. Oh yeah. I can do that too, but I have to be with someone I trust completely and I have to be really comfortable. Suddenly the rubbing stopped. I looked at Embry like, 'What did you stop for?' I was too comfortable to change back. So I just shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I had a really weird dream Embry was taking me into the woods and he said, "Wait here." He went into the woods. A few seconds later, a grey wolf the size of a horse came out and looked at me like, 'Well, now you know.' It was Embry. I was officially weirded out.

I woke up to, "Embry, why is there a panther on the floor in our living room?"

I changed back. "Embry was rubbing my head and it feels even better when I'm a panther, but he stopped when I changed and I was too lazy to change back. Remind me never to sleep like that again, will you? I had a really weird dream," I told them.

"O-Ok… well then… since you can do that… well, Embry, you might want to tell her," Sam said.

He took me out to the woods, to clearing. The same one in my dream. He said, "Wait here." I did and he ran off into the woods. A few seconds later, a grey wolf the size of a horse came out and looked at me like, 'Well, now you know.' It was Embry.

"Embry? That you?" I asked.

He nodded. I smirked, "FINALLY! I'm not the only freak out there!"

He went and changed back.

He looked hurt, "You think I'm a freak?"

"But of course! Normal is boring!"

"What is this 'normal' that you speak of?" he asked.

I smiled, not smirked. Actually smiled. That's the first time I've done that since I was 7. "Normal is what Bella is. Human."

"How do you know Bella?" he asked.

"I read minds."

"Just like the bloodsucker," he said.

"What bloodsucker?"

"Oh right. You don't know yet… Void, are you listening?" he asked.

I actually wasn't. I was in severe pain. As in real pain. Not worse than I've ever felt, but I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"Void, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I managed to gasp out. Oops, should have just ignored him.

"Void! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hurts, bad," I managed before I changed. Into a wolf. Into a freeking black wolf. I snarled, because I smelled the partial wolf. My first thought: ERASERS!

Then I smelled Embry. He smelled like home, sunshine, warmth, and for some reason, apples. And I calmed down.

_Well, I guess you're a wolf,_ Embry said.

_Yup. Now how do you change back? I really like my human form! _

_Easy, just imagine your human self. _

_Oh. Duh. And Embry… what's imprinting?_

_Where'd you hear that? Heh… heh… _


End file.
